Jack the Devil Man
by Druantis
Summary: The year is 1838, and London is living in quiet fear of a man with fire red eyes and a devilish laugh. When Dawn Summers is attacked, what will Elizabeth do? Kind of AU. Kind of Spuffy. Kind of... Okay, its just weird.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This was acctually written for my creative writing class, at least until halfway through. And I was just using familiar names for the sake of it. But it turned out I could just make some Buffyverse Historical Fanfiction, so here it is:**

**The Tale of Spring Heeled Jack. **

Her heels clicked on the ground with every step, and she stumbled occasionally, from the rush she was in. The ground was still damp; Rain had fallen not an hour ago, and hence her hurry was made all the more difficult. She hitched her long skirt up and moved onwards, glancing behind her as she hurried through the dark streets.

…

The year was 1838, and a terror was roaming the streets of London. Like everyone else in the city, Elizabeth Summers wouldn't admit to her fear, but that didn't

mean she felt it any less.

There were a select few woman who claimed it was true. They were, for the most part, regarded as crazy, even by Elizabeth. They would speak together of any strange happenings about town, and link them all back to the terror they felt. Occasionally a self-claimed 'victim' would turn up, and the women would fawn over her, picking and peering at her scarred face, and listen endlessly to her tale, as she would repeat it to them, desperate for some comfort. Elizabeth had, until recently, rolled her eyes and exited as soon as these girls got started. But only a fortnight ago something had changed. Dawn, Elizabeth's sister, had turned up at the home, wrecked and in need of desperate medical attention.

"Yes," Dawn had told her, a few days hence, a strip of gauze covering the most part of her right cheek, "I do remember but one thing of his appearance. Dreadful beast he was, but not a detail has stuck to my mind other than this one. His eyes, Lizzie! Fearful, they were! They appeared bulging in their sockets, red as blood, and burning like fire! He gazed at me, and he seemed to see right through me. I could feel my heart pounding, and I assure you Lizzie, he could too. He grinned this wicked grin. His teeth… Either pointy like fangs, or lacking and leaving just gums to terrify me, I can remember not. But I remember his eyes, Elizabeth. Yes, them I remember."

Elizabeth had believed her sister. Poor little Dawnie, her youth by four years, and only just turned sixteen.

Since, Elizabeth and Dawn had been very careful to not stray after dark. They would be home before the sun set, without fail, and Dawn would spend the evenings peering out the windows, eyes fearful, but mouth set in a firm determined line. She would not be scared. She was a strong young girl, and logical to the letter. She could laugh in the face of anything, and walk away, a swish in her hips, and her long brown her flicking behind her. But she was also clever, and she knew now what inhabited the streets of London these nights, and thus, she would not go out.

Elizabeth did not see the night sky for a full fortnight after her sister's attack, but there was one thing that could break her resolve, and defeat her logic.

William. She'd seen him as he worked in the watch worker's. Brown hair flopping in front of his spectacled eyes. Fingers fiddling with the intricate insides of the clock before him.

She'd walked up to him and placed her fathers watch on the bench.

"Its broken." She stated. "You can fix it, cant you? Soon?"

He'd looked up, and smirked.

"What's the hurry?"

"Father really cant find out I broke it. Well, Dawn broke it. But she made it look like it was my fault, so here I am, and can you fix it before Father gets home at 5:30?"

The boy picked it up, and flipped it round, unscrewing the back and needling around the insides.

He held it up to his ear and listened.

"There you go, luv." He chuckled, tossing it to her.

She looked at it, and watched as the hand ticked round, on time once more.

"Uh… thankyou." She laughed, pocketing the watch.

The boys cheeks flushed, and he looked up at her.

"Are you busy?" He asked, and that was how she came to be on the streets after dark.

…

She stopped briefly and tied her hair up into a loose bun, adjusting her belt around her waist as she did so. She sighed in relief as it loosened, and began to hurry again across the dark cobbled road.

A black shape moved before her, and she jumped back, confronted by the face of her nightmares.

Red eyes, like the devil. Hands curled like claws, reaching towards her, grinning like a maniac.

"Hello there." He greeted, voice surprisingly upper class. "You're a pretty young maid, aren't you now?"

She moved back, fingers gripping the cross she wore around her neck.

"…Please--?" She begged.

"Please what, Love? Please who?"

"Please… J-- Jack." She whimpered, repeating the name that had been hissed and whispered though London of late.

"Jack?" He laughed. "Very good, Love. You know my name, as well it should be."

"Don't hurt me…" She pleaded, holding her cross up protectively.

He laughed joyously, quickly developing into an insane cackle.

Elizabeth screamed when she saw a plume of fire grow in the back of his throat.

"That's right, girl!" He yelled, voice croaking menacingly. "Scream! Scream and Run! I will catch you! Because I'm Spring Heeled Jack!"

Elizabeth paused mid step, and a small smirk crept onto her lips before she snorted.

"Spring Heeled Jack?" She asked, voice cracking as she tried not to burst into laughter.

Jack's eyes flickered, and he straightened his coat. His moment of wariness did not last long however, as the fire continued to rise in his throat, and within seconds he was screaming, and Elizabeth was faced with a long shoot of flaming death. She stepped to the side however, and was not scathed at all.

"Look, I'm sick of this." She groaned. "Everyone chattering on about you, over and over, 'Jack the Devil Man' 'Fire breathing Jack' On and on and on. I'm over it. I'm over you. You nearly killed my little sister, and for that, I'm going to kill you."

It was Jack's turn to laugh.

"And how exactly will you be doing that, Love?" He asked, looming above her, eyes piercing hers, green meeting blue.

…

And somewhere in Japan, a young girl gasped her final breath, and her wooden stake fell clattering to the ground, as the beast above her ripped at her throat with his sharp teeth…

…

Elizabeth felt herself come over nauseous, if only for a moment. Once she recovered, she could feel the strength pumping through her. She looked up into Jack's eyes, and smiled.

"This is how, 'Love'." She said cheerily, and hitched up her full dress, spinning to kick him in the gut.

She ran over to where he lay, winded on the dirty street. Making a face, she raised her heel to his temple, and stamped.

She wiped the blood and brains from her shoe, on the tailored coat of the night's menace, and turned to walk back to her home.

"That was just disgusting." She muttered to herself.

…

_Buffy Summers folded the page and tossed the Watchers Journal to the vampire next to her. _

"_Read this one Spike." She ordered. "Its so weird!"_

_Giles glanced over Spike's shoulder, at noted the page title. _

"_Ah, Elizabeth… One of the longest living slayers, you know. She lasted seven years, even had a child. I think the father was mentioned in there somewhere…Shame though… Jack turned up again more than a decade later, and again, and again. They were regarded as copy-cat crimes… but he's a demon. And he always comes back."_


	2. Chapter 2

-1**A/N. Shadow Of A Good Girl asked me to write a romantic one. I got bored. 'Ere it is. **

The young boy gasped as he watched Elizabeth pull a long wooden stake from her bosom. He pulled back into the shadows and peered carefully around the corner.

"I'm new to this." Elizabeth mentioned to the fanged man before her. "So excuse me if I'm not quite as efficient as I could be. This might hurt."

She jumped forward and slammed the stake into the Vampire's chest… Just above his heart. Her victim smirked in victory.

"Oops." Lizzie chuckled, biting her lip. "Oh well, I can work with this."

With that, she slammed the stake down, dragging it right through her preys heart. He exploded into a cloud of dust, settling on the ground.

"What the bloody hell?" William muttered from his hidden position.

Elizabeth whipped around. "Who's there? Is it another vampire? Because I'm just getting started!"

William moved forward, hands in the air, palms facing her, in the universal signal for 'I'm weak, I'm a coward, don't hurt me.'

"Its just me, Elizabeth." He called, and chided himself silently as his voice quivered in fear.

"William?" She gasped, and ran forward. "What did you see?"

The boy shook his head in wonder.

"Uh… You fighting, damn well might I add, then an ugly bugger explode."

Elizabeth groaned. "Would you believe… optical illusion?"

…

William trotted behind Elizabeth for weeks after that, watching her fight. She moved with grace and speed equal to only the beasts she fought. … No, she was more graceful, quick, strong, clever than all of them. She'd never be beaten, he was sure of it. She warned him every night though.

"Tonight," She would say as he met her outside her house, "Could be the night I die. Can you handle that?"

"No." He'd always reply, smirking. "Better not die then."

"Tonight could be the night you die too. Are you sure you want to come?" She'd reply without failure.

And without failure, he'd always think '_I want to come alright. Heh._' But reply. "Sure thing, Lizzie."

Then their conversation would turn less ritual, and they'd begin to enjoy themselves. When William once asked why she always asked him the same questions, she laughed and replied.

"Its like a disclaimer."

To which I have to break the fourth wall for a moment and wonder whether they had disclaimers in the 1800s.

This night, he broke the pattern.

"Tonight could be the night I die." She whispered, quietly locking the door behind her. "Can you handle that."

"No," He replied, as usual, and slipped his hand into hers. "Better not die then, pet."

She looked down their arms to where he'd linked them, and made no move to pull away. He raised her hand to his full lips, and kissed it gently.

She blushed.

"Tonight could be the night you die, too. Are you sure--"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

He let go of her hand, and moved closer to wrap an arm around her waist. She slipped her arm round his as well, and they began to walk to the cemetery.

The night passed strangely pleasantly. Vampire slaying aside, the majority of the calm night was spent stealing kisses behind the mausoleums, and talking in unnecessarily hushed voices.

After one particularly heated kissing session, William wrapped his arms tightly around Elizabeth.

"I love you. I've loved you since the moment I saw you." He confessed, as he stared into her eyes.

She bit her lip, then broke into a wide grin.

"I love you too, Will."

He let her go, and dropped to his knee, fishing around in his coat pocket, finally pulling out a small box.

"And I was hoping you'd do a poor bugger like me your hand. In marriage, not in one of yer violent slaying things."

She slammed her hands to her mouth, as she burst into happy tears.

"I don't know what to say!" She squealed.

"Say yes."

"Oh Will, of course it's yes!"

He slid the ring on her (slightly damp) finger, and pulled her into a new heated kiss.

"How touching." Came a slightly lisped voice behind them. They broke apart and spun round to see the fledgling vampire already upon them. The beast grabbed William's arm, and pulled his neck to the side, biting down and wasting no time. Within seconds, he dropped the dying body of Elizabeth's fiancé to the ground, and came after the slayer.

"You undead BASTARD!" She yelled, jumping forward, and slamming him to the ground, raining punches on his like comets. "You killed him! You god damned, evil, disgusting THING!"

When the vampire was a mangled mess, she heaved him up by the collar.

"Do him." She growled, tears tracking down her face.

"Wha-- What?" The vampire stammered.

"You know! Make him! Like you!"

The Vampire stumbled over to the body, and looked warily at the Slayer, who had a stake aimed directly at his heart. Raising his wrist to his mouth, the poor vampire bit down, and gave the blood to William.

The breath caught in Elizabeth's throat as she saw that her beloved wasn't moving to drink, but as the drops fell into his throat, William stirred, and grabbed onto the wrist above him, and sucked greedily. After the long moment, the vampire pulled away.

"That's enough." He gasped. "He'll rise tomorrow."

Elizabeth nodded and slammed the stake down into the creatures back, kneeling down just as William died.

…

The next day could've been a year. Elizabeth never moved from his side, as he lay in her bed, and Dawn moved in and out of the room, repeatedly assuring their sickly mother that Elizabeth had a bad cold, and shouldn't be visited by someone already unwell.

When the sun set, and the moon formed a large orb in the sky, Elizabeth grew anxious, as the hours passed, and still William showed no sign of stirring. Had the Fledgling given him enough? She didn't know.

"Lizzie…?" Came a weak voice from the bed. She gasped as the , until recently, dead body stirred next to her.

"Will." She breathed, running a hand down his animated face. He reached his up to touch it, and kissed her finger tips gently. "Here." She said, offering him a tall glass filled with thick blood.

He drank it down hungrily, then pulled back and stared at the cup, and to her arm, where he noticed a small bandage.

"Oh, love." He groaned. "You needn't've."

"But I did." She replied, and leant in to kiss him.

**Edit: Um… I just realised that the chapter before, I said Elizabeth had a child. And now Williams a vampire. Oops. But there are ways of getting around that. Suggest some, and maybe I'll write it. **

**Peace out. **


End file.
